fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: Ghost Dimension
Luigi's Mansion 3: Ghost Dimension is the 3rd game in the Luigi's Mansion series for the Nintendo Switch. Like the Second Game there's multiple chapters & mansions to play. Plot This game takes place years after Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, King Boo and the Boos were moved to a new holding contanier, by Professor E.Gadd due to King Boo being able to damage to the previous one. The Ghost King was seperated from his Boo follows to keep the king's power under control. However one night Princess Boo(name can change) the daughter of King Boo finds out were her father and the other Boos are being held. She hypnotises Professor E.Gadd and makes him release her father and the boos. After King Boo gets released he kidnaps Mario, Princess Peach, Yoshi, DK and the Toads. Meanwhile Luigi & Daisy are enjoying a nice dinner at Luigi's House, the dinner is interrupted when the professor appears on Luigi's Television(Like Dark Moon) and tells Luigi King Boo & the Boos have been freed by another ghost and Luigi's Brother & friends have been taken by the ghost into the Ghost Dimension and Luigi must stop them to rescue his friends & brother. Luigi understandably nervous and scared about facing King Boo once again, agrees to stop the Ghost King once more and Daisy who's heard all of this wants to help save everyone from the ghosts. Professor E.Gadd pixilates both Luigi & Daisy to his place in the Evershade Valley, he tells the two due to the nature of the Ghost Dimension he will be giving them gear to deal with the Ghost Dimension and a more powerful poltergust machine called the Poltergust 9000. Once the two enter the Ghost Dimension they're immediately meet by King Boo who says "Well, well, well it's my old buddy Luigi and his "close one" Daisy, come to save Mario, Peach, that dinosaur, the ape and those useless Toads? I admire you courage dispite the fact it's foolish to enter my world. Even Know I could capture you both right now, I think it will be more fun if you see what your friends look like now." King Boo then leaves and the two heroes venture on through the first mansion where they see what King Boo about their friends as the minor ghosts in the mansion are the Toads. Professor E.Gadd calls Luigi and Daisy, where tells them King Boo must have turned their friends into Ghosts! So now the two must defeat and capture their friends and bring them back to the human dimension, so the professor can change them back to normal. Luigi & Daisy capture the Ghost Toads and other minor ghosts in the first mansion, they make their way up to the top floor of the first manison where they find, that Ghost Yoshi is the boss of the first mansion. They defeat Ghost Yoshi and take him back to the home where he's changed back to normal. Then the two procced to the second mansion in the Ghost Dimension where the boss of the second manison is Ghost DK. After Ghost DK is defeated and changed back, Luigi & Daisy proceed to the third manison where the boss of the third mansion ends up being Ghost Peach, then when they get to the fourth mansion Ghost Mario is the boss of that one. Before Luigi & Daisy capture Ghost Mario, Luigi has a sad look fall on his face and he says sorry before the capture him. After they save their friends Luigi & Daisy proceed to the fifth manison they fiight and defeat Princess Boo. Everything then starts shaking in Princess Boo's manison after she's defeated as King Boo enters the mansion and zaps Daisy with his powers and turs her into a Ghost and the King tells Luigi he must defeat her before he battle the King himself. After Luigi defeats and she's turned back to normal the two go to the King Boos Manison and defeat him. Characters Playable Characters *Luigi *Daisy Enemies *King Boo *'Princess Boo' *'Boos ' *Mario(As a Ghost) *Peach(As a Ghost) *Yoshi(As a Ghost) *DK(As a Ghost) *Toads(As Ghosts) Non-Playable Characters *Professor E.Gadd Mansions #Dinosaur Mansion- Boss Ghost Yoshi #Ghost Jungle Mansion- Boss Ghost DK #Ice Mansion- Boss Ghost Peach #Astronomy Mansion- Boss Ghost Mario #Princess Boo's Mansion- Bosses Princess Boo and then Ghost Daisy #King Boo's Palace- Boss King Boo Gameplay The major change and perhaps only change to the gameplay is co-op which allows two players to play as Luigi & Daisy in the game. If there's only one player then the cpu will control the character the one player is not. The game boy horror returns as a New 3DS XL. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Articles under Construction